


Malibu Beach

by DancingTheWrongWay



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Based on the Snapchat video from Malibu, M/M, Sex, Top!ben, them being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingTheWrongWay/pseuds/DancingTheWrongWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“James is going to come stumble out here in a drunken stupor soon if people keep telling him to put you back on Snapchat.” </p><p>Ben laughed and nodded. “At least you have your pants back on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malibu Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to caitlinamylaura for her patience and enthusiasm.
> 
> Thanks to Bunny ([Thea_rainbow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow/works?fandom_id=1723324)) and Muffin ([benxmike@tumblr](http://benxmike.tumblr.com)) for the BEST fic writing and for giving all of us wayward shippers a home.

“Where are your pants?” It was a warm early evening in Malibu, California where the guys had landed for the night on their way to San Francisco. Ben was still recovering from car-sickness from all the twisty roads that lead up there, but the little cottage they were renting was cozy and had its own private beach so things couldn't be that bad. Mike was standing on the back porch in his underwear trying to light a large gas grill.  
  
“In the bedroom with the rest of our stuff,” Mike replied, still toying with various buttons and knobs on the grill trying to get it to light. Suddenly there was a muted “POOF” sound and the flames sprang to life. “Success!” Mike raised his arms and announced triumphantly, “I HAVE CREATED FIRE!”  
  
Ben looked at his boyfriend in the way he often did - fretted eyebrows and worried eyes. “Ooh, do be careful. You, fire, and alcohol on an empty stomach sounds like a bad idea.”  
  
Mike smiled at Ben and kissed him on the side of the head. “Come on, love. What could possibly be more American than grilling meat in your underwear by the beach?”  
  
Ben thought about reminding him that he was British, but stayed silent. Instead he sighed and rubbed Mike's back for a moment before wandering back inside. He noticed James fiddling with his phone, trying to make videos of the whole ordeal of their dinner. Good, Ben thought. Let him do it for once. He poured himself what must have been his fourth or fifth beer. It was hard to remember. He was trying to comply with James' demands for the video he was trying to make, but was having trouble getting his words in the proper order. Then he had another thought, _'Mike's still outside in his underwear playing with fire. I should be there.'_  
  
Sure enough, Mike was burning things. Corn. Chicken. A prawn that once looked like a prawn had shriveled up and fallen through the grates by the time Ben had made his way back outside. “Oh, well. Can't save them all,” Ben lamented as he stealthily took the tongs from Mike and began removing any and all salvageable food. “I can do it!” Shouted Mike with all the feistyness of a toddler who skipped naptime.  
  
Ben continued flipping steaks and putting out small fires and burning coals that were once food. “Of course you can. You're doing a bang up job.”  
  
*  
  
Eventually, Ben was able to get James to finish with the cooking. If he missed the opportunity to watch the last of the sunset on the beach with Mike, he'd never forgive himself.  
  
They walked down to the water together, hand in hand, enjoying the warm air and cool breeze on their faces. “It's so beautiful here. Wouldn't it be wonderful to live here one day?”  
  
Ben chuckled, and nodded. “I'm sure we could buy this place for a steal at about twelve million pounds or so.”  
  
Mike laughed softly and rested his forehead to Ben's, rubbing his nose against his. “You're going to have to write more cookbooks, then.”  
  
“You're going to have to pose naked in them.” Ben grinned and tipped his face up to catch Mike's lips warmly with his own and lost himself in a lingering kiss. At that moment there was nothing but the two of them in the whole world. Just him, the man he loved, and the sound of the ocean. They staggered around the sand together, ankle deep in warm Pacific water. It was all so perfect, it looked like a post card, or maybe a commercial for herpes medication.  
  
“We should get back inside,” Mike finally breathed, after breaking another long mind blowing kiss. “James is going to come stumble out here in a drunken stupor soon if people keep telling him to put you back on Snapchat.”  
  
Ben laughed and nodded. “At least you have your pants back on.”  
  
“Not for much longer if I get my way.”  
  
With that, Ben laced his fingers together with Mike's and began to tug him back up toward the cottage. “Inside. Now. Pants. Off.”  
  
Mike giggled and allowed himself to be dragged along by a now very highly motivated Ben. “Oh before, it was _'Mike, where's your pants? Put your pants on! Miiikeee stop burning things. Why are you naked?'_  
  
“Right. Now it's changed. We have to spend all day in a cramped car tomorrow, and I'm probably going to spend most of it road sick again. I'll be damned if I don't get sex before having to contend with that.” He thought about the voice Mike used just then, “And I don't sound like that!”  
  
Mike sped up and lead the way to the bedroom they were sharing. This was no time to argue with Ben. This was the time to take off all clothing and climb onto the bed. Most of all, it was time for Mike to do everything that Ben commanded. Happily and willingly. He backed up to the pillows as Ben followed, kissing him passionately and settled, kneeling between his legs.

After an amount of lube and the merciless twisting of fingers, Ben positioned himself and pressed himself inside.

Mike let off a soft feathery moan and let his eyes slide closed as his body sunk deeper into the mattress with the help of Ben's weight. He hiked up his legs and dug his heels into the small of Ben's back, taking hold of the sheets in both fists.

As Ben built up his speed, so too built his intensity until the headboard began to crash heavily against the wall. Soon this was met by the sound of Barry's fist pounding against the wall as he shouted, “NO! STOP THAT! WE CAN HEAR YOU!”

Ben and Mike giggled madly and Mike gasped as Ben pulled himself free and tugged at his hands to sit him up. “Get up. I've got an idea.” He clumsily guided Mike to his feet and over to a dresser with a large mirror mounted against the wall above it. He stood Mike a slight distance back and pushed him forward against the dresser and entered him with a deep sigh from behind.

Mike splayed his arms wide, braced against the dresser taking each of Ben's thrusts with a soft grunt of pleasure. Once he was able to focus his eyes again, he glanced up at the mirror and gasped, stricken by the surprising beauty of the sight of his lover behind him, gripping him by the hips with strong hands and rocking his own body in what seemed like endless thrusts, long and deep inside him. This was the Ben that only he knew. This was the Ben that needed to sometimes shed the angelic aura and lose himself, awash in bodily fluids and teeth and fingernails. Soft grunts turned to sighs. Sighs became moans. Moans became cries. Hands became vice grips. Fingernails became talons.

Ben leaned forward and tasted the sweat off the back of Mike's shoulder, and scraped his teeth against the back of his neck. With burning desire, his right hand reached down and took hold of Mike's cock and began to stroke him in time with their bodies, just as rough. It hurt and Mike was grateful.

When he came, Ben stifled the guttural cry against Mike's shoulder. The thick pulsing spasm and white hot release inside him sent Mike's own orgasm racing through his body and pouring out in thick white ropes over Ben's fingers. With the very last of his strength, Ben guided Mike back to the bed and collapsed at his side, covered in glistening sweat and still dripping from the mess of their lovemaking.

As the haze of sleep began to settle over them, Ben tucked himself against Mike's body as he gathered him in his arms. They could eat dinner cold later.

“Maybe we can't live here together right now, but you could always move in with me back at home,” Ben murmured softly against Mike's warm skin.

Mike stroked Ben's hair thoughtfully, “Me? Living in sin with TV's Ben Ebbrell?”

Ben yawned softly, “You could go pantsless all you like.”

“Well, I guess that settles it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment here or come visit me @ [dancingthewrongway on tumblr!](http://dancingthewrongway.tumblr.com)


End file.
